otakubarranquillerofandomcom_es-20200215-history
Marco Teórico
REFERENTES TEÓRICOS En su teoría “Análisis del Cultivo”, George Gerbner estudia los efectos que produce la televisión en las audiencias. La teoría se desarrolló en la década de los 70, y se pretendía estudiar el índice de violencia en los contenidos televisivos, además de analizar ¿Cómo? Y ¿De qué manera? Afectaban dichos contenidos a la audiencia. La idea central de la teoría de Gerbener señala que la constante exposición a largos períodos a contenidos de televisión, tiene efectos pequeños pero medibles, en el mundo percibido por la audiencia. (West y Turner, 2005). Ésta idea se puede relacionar con los efectos que produce los programas de anime en las audiencias. La constante exposición a diferentes contenidos de anime, puede desarrollar el gusto de alguna persona por éste tipo de animación, creando así los otakus. Mientras más anime vean los otakus, más se interesan y aprenden de la cultura japonesa. Dentro de los presupuestos de la teoría se define la televisión como el principal “brazo cultural” y contador de historias de nuestra sociedad, que tiene el poder de reunir a grupos diferentes. También determina la manera en que la sociedad piensa y relata, cultivando actitudes y valores ya presentes en una cultura. (West y Turner, 2005). Una de las características de los otakus occidentales, es la imitación de las prácticas realizadas por los otaku nativos de Japón. Desarrollan un gusto casi desmesurado por el Karaoke, dibujo de manga, cosplay, entre otros. Otro teórico que se ha encargado de estudiar los efectos de los medios de comunicación es Marshall Mcluhan con su “Teoría del Medio”, donde afirma que los medios de comunicación inspiran todo acto de acción de la sociedad, fijan y organizan nuestras percepciones y experiencias, y ponen al mundo en contacto. (McLuhan, 1998). También introduce el término de''Aldea Global en la década de los 60, la cual visionaba un mundo interconectado globalmente por los medios electrónicos de comunicación. La Aldea Global define perfectamente la actividad de los otakus en la web. El fenómeno de los fansubs, grupos de fanáticos que comparten programas de anime subtitulado por medio de la web, para el deleite de otros fanáticos. Los programas subtitulados por fansubs no es lo único que se comparte por la web, existen infinidades de foros, chats, blogs, informativos online, dónde los otaku hablan entre sí de temas relacionados con el anime y manga. Éste intercambio de información se hace de manera global, es muy común que un otaku de Colombia, tenga otros amigos otakus en diferentes partes del mundo. Sergio Moscovici desarrolla la “Teoría de las Representaciones Sociales”, quien desde los campos de la psicología y sociología define La representación social como una modalidad particular del conocimiento, cuya función es la elaboración de los comportamientos y la comunicación entre los individuos. “Es un corpus organizado de conocimientos y una de las actividades psíquicas gracias a las cuales los hombres hacen inteligible la realidad física y social, se integran en un grupo o en una relación cotidiana de intercambios, liberan los poderes de su imaginación... son sistemas de valores, nociones y prácticas que proporciona a los individuos los medios para orientarse en el contexto social y material, para dominarlo. Es una organización de imágenes y de lenguaje. Un sistema de valores, de nociones y de prácticas relativas a objetos, aspectos o dimensiones del medio social, que permite, no solamente la estabilización del marco de vida de los individuos y de los grupos, sino que constituye también un instrumento de orientación de la percepción de situaciones y de la elaboración de respuestas...”. (Moscovici, 1961/1981, citado por Pérez, 2007). Ésta teoría se puede relacionar con las prácticas que realiza una comunidad de Otakus, la cual constantemente se reúne, sea en un espacio físico o virtual, e intercambian información y experiencias entre ellos. ''“Es una organización de imágenes y de lenguaje”, ''(Moscovici, 1981, citado por Pérez, 2007). Los Otakus emplean términos, palabras y frases procedentes del idioma Japonés, y en un contexto como Barranquilla, pueda que sólo ellos conozcan sus significados. *'REFERENTES CONCEPTUALES''' *'ANIME' Derivada de la abreviación y romanización de la palabra en inglés animation, es un término empleado para designar a la animación proveniente de Japón. El anime, tiene sus inicios a principios del Siglo XX, cuando cineastas japoneses comenzaron a experimentar técnicas de animación que se venían practicando en países como Francia, Alemania, Estados Unidos y Rusia.thumb|Fotograma de Namakura-gatana, 1917, considerado el anime más antiguo de la historia. “Namakura-gatana”(Una espada obtusa) de 1917, es considerado el anime más antiguo registrado. Es una película muda de dos minutos de duración, acerca de un samurái que es estafado al comprar una espada desafilada e intenta probarla con las personas del pueblo, quienes terminan venciéndolo. Los mangakas o dibujantes de manga, vieron el anime como una oportunidad para masificar su trabajo y darle otra mirada. Mangakas pioneros en esta migración hacia el anime son Oten Shimokama, Seitaro Kitayama y Sumikazu Kouchii (Arciniegas y Mora, 2010). Chikara to Onna no Yo no Naka, es el primer anime hablado en la historia, producido por Masaoka en 1933.thumb|Osamu Tezuka, "dios del manga" El éxito de Blanca Nieve y los siete enanitos en 1937, de Walt Disney, influenció a los animadores japoneses especialmente al que es conocido como “El dios del manga”, Osamu Tezuka. Tezuka adoptó técnicas de animación de Disney, como el diseño de los personajes y que hoy es el “estilo manga” conocido mundialmente. Un ejemplo de ellos son las cabezas redondas con ojos grandes y expresivos. (Arciniegas y Mora, 2010). A mediado de los años 50, la compañía Toei Animation se propuso convertirse en un estudio de animación que produjera películas similares a las realizadas por los estudios de Disney. En 1956 lanzaron el largometraje animado a color, Hakujaden ''(The tale of the white snake). (Berkiwits, 2008) Tezuka, famoso en la industria del manga, hizo su primera aparición en el campo del anime en 1958 cuando comenzó a trabajar en el storyboard, screenplay y diseño de personajes para la película producida por Toei Animation, ''Saiyu-ki (Alakazam the Great) ''en 1961. Luego de colaborar con Toei Animation, Osamu Tezuka fundó Mushi Productions cuya meta era producir películas animadas y series animadas para la incipiente televisión japonesa. (O'Connell, 1991). La primera serie lanzada por Mushi Production en 1963 fue ''Tetsuwan Atom ''(Astro boy), convirtiéndose en el primer programa anime regular en blanco y negro, además fue el pionero en utilizar un elenco de actores para el doblaje de historias ficcionalizadas. Astro boy estaba basado en el manga del mismo nombre creado por Osamu Tezuka. (O'Connell, 1991).thumb|Kimba el león blanco, el primer anime a color. Mushi continuó creando programas y películas animadas como ''Jungle Taitei (Kimba the white lion en 1965), la primera serie anime a color y co-producida por la NBC y Senya Ichiya Monogatori ''(A Thousand and One Nights) en 1969. A partir de los años 70, un enfoque más sofisticado comenzó a emerger en el anime. Las tramas y contenidos de los programas dejaron de ser exclusivamente para un público infantil. En sus historias aparecieron temas como el realismo, la naturaleza, romance y tecnología. El lenguaje en algunos de los programas era un poco más maduro, por tal motivo que se comenzó la división y clasificación de los programas de anime. (Arciniegas y Mora, 2010). Los géneros demográficos en los que se divide el anime son: *'Kodomo': Dirigido para un público infantil. Ej: Doraemon *'Shōnen': Dirigido al público masculino entre los 10 y 18 años. Ej: Dragon Ball, One Piece *'Shōjo': Dirigido al público femenino entre los 10 y 18 años. Ej: Sailor Moon, Ouran High School Host Club. *'Seinen': Dirigido al público masculino de los 18 años en adelante. Ej: Gantz, Ghost in the Shell *'Josei': Dirigido al público femenino de 18 años en adelante. Ej: Nana, Nodame Cantabile. Los años 80 significaron un gran avance de la industria anime, muchas de las series consideradas “hit” mundiales se estrenaron en ésta década como ''Dragon Ball (1984) Caballeros del Zodiaco (Saint Seiya, 1986) y Ranma ½ (1987). También en ésta década aparecen películas del cineasta ganador del Oscar Hayao Miyazaki como, Nausicaä del Valle del Viento (1984) ''y ''Mi vecino Totoro (1988). ''Filmes considerados íconos thumb|Macross/Robotech en el género de la animación. El anime ganó más popularidad mundial, al ser exportado a países occidentales como Estados Unidos, donde, en varias ocasiones, se crearon adaptaciones americanas de los programas anime. Un ejemplo es ''Macross (1982) y su adaptación americana Robotech (1985). Estas adaptaciones consistían en la edición de contenido, diálogos y número de episodios del programa original, también una de las diferencias más notorias es el cambio en los nombres de los personajes; por ejemplo, el protagonista de Macross Hikaru Ichijyo se llama Rick Hunter en su adaptación en Robotech. En la actualidad, la animación es una de las industrias de entretenimiento más solidas de Japón, convirtiéndose en un pilar clave de la cultura Japonesa hasta el punto de contar con un “embajador del anime”, el popular gato azul DORAEMON. El género de la animación es significativamente más importante en Japón que en el resto del mundo, el 50% de los filmes realizados en Japón son animados. (Leonore, 2006).thumb|"Doraemon" es nombrado embajador del anime, en el 2008. *'LENGUAJE COTIDIANO' El lenguaje cotidiano, también llamado lenguaje natural, es el lenguaje hablado o escrito por los humanos para fines comunicativos generales. A diferencia del lenguaje formal, cuyo significado se encuentra determinado en la forma como se presenta, el significado del lenguaje cotidiano se ve enmarcado por el contexto en el que se usan las palabras, lo que lo hace más complejo de interpretar. El lenguaje cotidiano se ve permeado por diferentes factores que alteran su estructura como cultural, económico y social. En ésta investigación se le llamará lenguaje cotidiano, a la manera como se comunican las personas en situaciones cotidianas. Por ejemplo, la comunicación con familiares, amigos, compañeros, comunidad. Se analizará las particularidades del lenguaje cotidiano de los otakus, al comunicarse con otros fanáticos, amigos o familiares. *'OTAKU ('おたく)' Es el término japonés empleado para designar a un fanático obsesivo del anime y manga. El término es utilizado en Japón como una manera peyorativa y de discriminación hacia aquellas personas introvertidas, o con aficiones enfermizas al anime, el manga, las computadoras, la música, los videojuegos, los comics, libros de ciencia ficción, el cine y otras aficiones relacionadas con un comportamiento ocioso y antideportivo. (Arciniegas y Mora, 2010). Esto se debe a una serie de eventos que han dejado huella en la memoria colectiva de la sociedad japonesa. Una de ellas es cuando fue publicado el reportaje "Otaku no Kenkyu" (Estudios de Otaku) en 1983, hecho por el periodista Akio Nakamori quien escribió sobre la Oyaku-zoku (Tribu Otaku) dónde los fanáticos de éste arte se llamaban unos a otros Otaku (una manera muy formal de decir usted). Fue el primer artículo en estereotipar a los Otakus como seres antisociales, desaliñados y poco populares. Sus palabras textuales eran:thumb|Otaku "Se trata de una persona delgada, medio anémica, con anteojos de marco plateado, que el pelo le cae por encima de la frente. Es como un cerdito blanco, con el pelo cortado como con molde. Si es una mujer, es de piernas gruesas y medias blancas. Se sienta al fondo del aula y pasa inadvertida, de apariencia triste y con pocos amigos. Si es un hombre, le gustan las ciencias, pasa horas viendo computadoras en las tiendas, lleva antejos gruesos, y es el primero en hacer fila para pedir autógrafos de sus artistas preferidos. De apariencia frágil, estudia en un lugar reconocido." (Arciniegas y Mora, 2010). Otro hecho que marcó huella fue el famoso crimen en 1989 cometido por Tsutomu Miyazaki, quien raptó y asesinó a cuatro niñas pequeñas. Al arrestarlo, la policía encontró en su casa una gran colección de anime y manga, varios de ellos pornográficos. Miyazaki era fanático de mangas y animes de chicas, en particular del género Lolicom (Lolita Complex). Los medios se refirieron a Miyazaki como “Otaku”, el término adquirió otras características como sociópatas y se intentó justificar la actitud de Miyazaki con el anime y manga. (Kinsella, 1998). En 1992 se publicó el OVA (Original Video Animation) ''Otaku no video, un documental animado que muestra la vida diaria de un Otaku. El OVA intentaba limpiar la imagen de los otaku ante la sociedad conservadora japonesa. Con la internacionalización de Otaku no video, mucho fanáticos del anime no japoneses, comenzaron a llamarse a sí mismos otakus. La connotación de la palabra otaku en el extranjero es un poco ambigua, algunos fanáticos consideran un orgullo que los llamen otaku y deciden ignorar el carácter negativo del adjetivo. Otros, que conocen la connotación negativa, prefieren no llamarse otakus a pesar de fanáticos. (Leonore, 2006). Toshio Okada, considerado unos de los líderes más destacados de la cultura otaku, señala que en Japón existe un estigma asociado con ser otaku, motivo por el cual estas personas tratan de vestirse y comportarse como los demás, mientras que en América sucede todo lo contrario. En países como Estados Unidos y Francia se valora la individualidad lo que hace que los otakus sean mucho más seguros de sí mismos e inclusive muestren orgullo de su condición. (Izawa, 2003, citado por Arciniegas y Mora, 2010). Los otakus alrededor del mundo tratan de imitar las actividades de un otaku japonés, entre las prácticas que más realiza un otaku encontramos: Cosplay (Costume Play, vestirse como personajes), Fan Art – Dojin, Colecciones, Convenciones, Karaoke, entre otros. Los otakus alrededor del mundo no sólo adoptan las prácticas de un otaku japonés, sino que adoptan también su vocabulario. Por ejemplo utilizan los términos Shōnen y Shōjo para referirse al anime y manga para niños y niñas respectivamente; también emplean seiyu, para referirse a los actores que hacen las voces de los personajes. La utilización de palabras japonesas fortalece el vínculo entre los fanáticos con el anime y la cultura japonesa. (Leonore, 2006) '''Bibliografía Arciniega,S & Mora,S. (2010). Estudio del diseño del anime japonés como generador de prácticas placenteras. ''(Tesis de pregrado, Universidad Sergio Arboleda). Recuperado el 1 de abril de 2011, de http://www.usergioarboleda.edu.co/investigacion-comunicacion/documentos/estudio-anime-japones.pdf. Asaka, M. (Director). (2006). ''Nana. ''de televisión. Japón.: Madhouse Studios. Berkwits, J. (2008). "Interview: Animation legend Rintaro reinvents the city to build a better Metropolis". En ''Science Fiction Weekly. Consultado el 10 de abril de 2011, de http://web.archive.org/web/20080505093621/http://www.scifi.com/sfw/issue248/interview.html. Igarashi, T. (Director). (2006). Ouran High School Host Club. ''de televisión. Japón.: Bones. Itano, I. (Director). (2004). ''Gantz. ''de televisión. Japón.: Gonzo. Kaminashi, M. (Director). (1973). ''Doraemon. de televisión. Japón.: TMS Entertainment. Kamiyama, K. (Director). (2002). Ghost in the Shell: Stand Alone Complex. ''de televisión. Japón.: Poduction I.G. Kansai, K. (Director). (2007). ''Nodame Cantabile. ''de televisión. Japón.: J.C. Staff. Kawamori, S. (Director). (1982). Macross. de televisión. Japón.: Studio Nue. Kido, S. (Productor) y Masaoka, K (Director). (1933). ''Chikara to Onna no Yo no Naka. ''Cinematográfica. Japón.: Shochiku. Kinsella, S. (1998). Amateur manga subculture and the otaku panic. Journal of Japanese Studies’. Volumen 24(2),10 - 15 Leonore, K (2006). ''The Impact of Popular Culture Fandom on Perceptions of Japanese. Language and Culture Learning: The Case of Student Anime Fans. (Tesis doctoral, University of Texas at Austin). Recuperado el 1 de abril de 2011, de http://repositories1.lib.utexas.edu/bitstream/handle/2152/2657/williamsk52898.pdf?sequence=2 McLuhan, M. Fiore, Q y Agel, J. (1998). El medio es el mensaje: un inventario de efectos. Barcelona: Paidós Ibérica. Miyazaki, H (Director/Guionista). (1984). Nausicaä del Valle del Viento. ''Cinematográfica. Japón.: Topcraft. Miyazaki, H (Director/Guionista). (1988). ''Mi vecino Totoro.Cinematográfica. Japón.: Studio Ghibli. Morishita, K. (Director). (1986). Caballeros del Zodiaco. ''de televisión. Japón.: Toei Animation. Nishio, D. (Director). (1986). ''Dragon ball. de televisión. Japón.: Toei Animation. Pérez, J. (2007). Teoría de las representaciones sociales. ''Recuperado el 1 de abril de 2011, de http://www.psicologia-online.com/articulos/2007/representaciones_sociales.shtml. O'Connell, M. (1991). A Brief History of Anime. ''Otakon program book. ''Recuperado el 1 de abril de 2011, de http://www.corneredangel.com/amwess/papers/history.html. Okawa, H (Productor), Yabushita, T (Director) y Okabe, K. (1958). ''Hakujaden. ''Cinematográfica. Japón.: Toei Animation. Sato, J. (Director). (1992). ''Bishōjo Senshi Sailor Moon. ''de televisión. Japón.: Toei Animation. Suzuki, Y (Productor) y Ueda, K (Director). (1999). ''One Piece. de televisión. Japón.: Toei Animation. Tezuka, O. (Director). (1963)Astro Boy. ''de televisión. Japón.: Mushi Production. Tezuka, O.(Productor) y Yamamoto, E. (Director). (1969). ''Senya Ichiya Monogatari. ''Cinematográfica. Japón.: Mushi Production. Yabushita, T. (Director) y Shirakawa, D (Director). (1960). ''Saiyu-ki. 'Cinematográfica. Japón.: Toei Animation. Yamamoto, E. (Director). (1965). ''Kimba the White lion. de televisión. Japón.: Mushi Production. Disney, W. (Productor) y Han, D. (Director). (1937). Blanca Nieve y los siete enanitos. Cinematográfica. Estados Unidos.: Walt Disney Productions. West, R & Turner, L. (2005).Análisis del Cultivo. Teoría de la comunicación. Análisis y aplicación. 'Aravaca:MCGRAW-HILL. West, R & Turner, L. (2005).Teoría del Medio.''Teoría de la comunicación. Análisis y aplicación. '''Aravaca:MCGRAW-HILL.